The present invention is directed generally to an improved bicycle reflector and more particularly to a durable and highly visible reflector set for a bicycle which enables both the presence and direction of movement of a bicycle to be readily detectable by motorists at substantial distances.
Reflectors have been in common usage on bicycles for years. Most modern bicycles are equipped with a forwardly facing white planar reflector, a rearwardly facing red planar reflector and possibly reflectors on the edges of the pedals which are visible from the rear and spoke reflectors which are visible from the side. Conventional reflectors are generally of such small size and planar shape that a fast-moving motorist is alerted to the presence of the bicycle too late to safely stop short of the bicycle when no diversion path is available. Likewise, conventional reflectors afford only a confusing indication, at best, of the direction of movement of a bicycle to a motorist approaching from the side.
Accordingly, a primary object of the invention is to provide an improved reflective system for bicycles.
Another object is to provide for the safe operation of a bicycle at dawn, dusk and after sundown.
Another object is to provide a bicycle reflector of a large bent triangle configuration and arranged on the bicycle so as to expose a triangle shaped surface to a motorist approaching the bicycle from a direction either parallel or normal to the direction of bicycle movement.
Another object is to provide a reflective system for bicycles wherein a pair of oppositely disposed bent triangle reflectors are provided on the front and rearward ends of a bicycle so that at least one of the reflectors is readily visible from any direction.
Another object is to provide a reflective system for bicycles wherein the reflective surfaces are color coded to afford a ready indication of the direction of movement of the bicycle.
Finally, another object is to provide a reflective system for bicycles which is simple and rugged in construction, durable in use and efficient in operation.